COG Gear: Kat Montag
by COGGear021
Summary: Kat Montag is an Indie born girl with a terrible attitude. Well she be able to handle herself, or will her past catch her? (Kat Montag is my OC)


Violet eyes, black medium length hair and a temper to match an angry bull, Kat made her way through the COG enlistees. Many of the COG's sneered at her, but knew otherwise when she swung around, her eyes shining brightly, her face set in the death glare. Turning back around, she made her way up to the Enlistment Office. Stepping into the office, she saw Colonel Hoffman and Sargent Fenix quizzing a young man, about 16 years of age. Waiting by the door jam, Kat cleared her throat and both men turned to face her. Crossing her arms, she walked towards them both, matching their height and she stared at Colonel Hoffman, than at Sargent Fenix.

"I'm here to enlist. Save yourself some trouble, and do not give me this 'medic' bullshit. I'm twice as good as any of these enlistees." Kat belts out in her rich Indie accent, she stares at both men, and rocks back on her heels.

"Well ma'am. Aren't you a sweetheart. But we don't need anymore of you women clouding up the COG military. We need women here, tending the wounded." Colonel Hoffman replied.

At that, Kat stormed up to Hoffman and grabbed his armor.

"Listen her asshole. If I were to take care of wounded, I'd kill every whining motherfucker that came through that door! I want and need to fight. I'm better than any man you have in the COG now." Kat sneered into Hoffman's face, stepping back, she set her face into the death glare. Surprised by her sudden hostility and anger, Sargent Fenix walked up to her and looked at her.

"You're a tough bitch. But do you really think you're better than any one of these COG men? You're a women, and you would be better as a medic." Fenix calmly said and turned. With that, Kat drew her knife and tackled Fenix to the ground and held the knife at his throat.

"I'm a woman, yes I fucking get that! Now listen her mother fucker. I can snipe at 300 yards. I can hand to hand fight like a mother fucker, and I'm certainly no goddamn whiny ass bitch!" breathing heavily, Kat takes the knife away from Fenix's neck and stands up, sheathing the knife back into her belt. Fenix, shaken, but pissed, stands and stares at her, knowing now that she needs to be enlisted. Fenix turns to Hoffman and nods.

"Fill out her paperwork and get her the armor. She's enlisted." Shaking his head, Fenix turns back to the young man and continues to question him. Hoffman signals at Kat to follow him into a smaller room. Grabbing some papers out of a filing cabinet in the corner, Hoffman slams them on the table, and looks at Kat.

"Well sweetheart, come fill out this paperwork and we'll measure you for some armor. I must say though, you are one tough son of a bitch." Hoffman admires her and sets a pen down on the table before leaving out the door he came through. Watching him leave, Kat scoffs to herself and walks over to the table. Grabbing the papers, she reads through them and smiles.

"They really do want to put a leash on all the damn COG." Smirking, Kat fills out the paperwork and walks back out to the main room. Walking over to Hoffman, she hands him the papers and smirks. Crossing her arms, she waits as he takes the papers to the secretary and comes back with a measuring tape.

"Alright sweetie, let me just get your measurements, and you can go beat up some of the guys." Holding the measuring tap up to Kat, he gets the measurements and writes them down on a grimy piece of paper, and hands it to the secretary. Nodding his head, Hoffman smiles softly at Kat and turns to question the young man with Fenix. Shaking her head, Kat walks out the side door, heading towards the barracks. Walking through a dusty open area, filled with armor less COG men, she sneers at every one of them. Some turn and stare at her with open eyes, others simply blow off her existence. Looking around, she sees a blond COG in a mechanics uniform and she starts towards him. Reaching him, she crosses her arms and clears her throat. The blond COG turns towards her, grease on his face, and smirks.

"Well lookie here! We have a new COG stripper?" Laughing, the blond COG turns away and begins to work on a Centaur. Kat smirks and takes a few steps towards the blond COG.

"Well lookie here. We have a mechanic that doesn't know how to rebuild an exhaustion manifold. I'm a COG Gear fucker. How about you find some respect under that blond hair?" Kat smirks and steps back as the blond COG, red with anger, turns towards her and gets in her face.

"Well excuse Ms. Bitch! I didn't know women could talk back!" Breathing heavily, the blond COG backs up and crosses his arms. Kat's eyes shine brightly and she takes out her knife, and before the blond COG can blink, she has tackled him to the ground and has the knife to his throat.

"My name is Kat. Kat Montag. Before I kill you, I'd like to know your fucking name." She smirks and presses the knife harder against his throat.

"Okay okay! Let me go! My name is Damon! Damon Baird! Now fucking let me go!" Smiling, Kat lets him go and laughs as she watches him squirm away like a frightened cat.

"Well Damon. I hope you fight just as well as you talk, because I do not like cleaning up other people's messes. I served in the Gorasynian army. Yes, I'm Indie, I enlisted when I was 16, well, because it was that or prison." Kat stands up, and helps Damon to his feet. Brushing himself off, he looks around, and sees the laughing faces of his fellow Gears. Blushing and shaking his head, he looks at Kat and notices her height. Standing at equal height, Damon sizes up the built and tall woman before him. Looking her up and down, he decides that she is definitely worthy of the place she was granted.

"I apologize. But, please, let me explain. I'm an ass, yes. But, I have had these beliefs, since i was born, that women weren't supposed to be in the military. They were housewives and medics, that's all they should be. But now I see you, strong and willing to kill anything that threatens your brothers. Please, could we possibly forget this encounter?" Damon speaks softly and casts his head down. Then he looks up, and sees Kat's violet eyes sparkle in the late afternoon sun. She half smiles, a faked smile, but at least they can forget what happened. Kat turns away and starts to leave, but before she gets too far, she turns back and says,

"Nice meeting you Baird. Looking forward to fighting with you. See ya." Walking away, Kat sighs and breaths in the harsh Sera air. Looking around for the barracks, she notices another woman, dark in color with dark-colored hair. Smirking, Kat walks towards her, and by nearing the woman, she can hear a faint Indie accent. Smirking more, she walks up to the womans side.

"I can't help but notice your accent." Kat looks towards the woman and smiles. The woman looks towards her, a huge smile on her face.

"Damn! I thought I was the only Indie in the COG! Nice to meet you! Name's Sam, Sam Byrne." Sam sticks out her hand and Kat takes it.

"Name's Kat, Kat Montag. Indie born. Grew up in Anvegad. Yourself?" Kat shakes Sam's hand then crosses her arms, intrigued at this Indie woman.

"Well fuck. That's where I grew up too. Moved to Tyluis though when I got older, then joined the COG." Sam laughs and looks over at a black man waving at her, then turns back to Kat.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Cole needs me. We should talk more later and grub time." With that, Sam takes off towards Cole and Kat is left alone, in a crowd of men, grunting and staring at her. Feeling more agitated and angry, she storms off towards the barracks on the left side of the staging grounds. She enters the women's barrack and flops down on the top bunk. Shaking her head, Kat sighs and places her hands behind her head. Tense and agitated Kat drifts off to a restless sleep.


End file.
